


Day 23: Jealous Idiots

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [21]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Just as the title suggests. Jared and Jensen are jealous idiots.





	Day 23: Jealous Idiots

Jensen wasn’t jealous. Never has been. Never will be. Sure, he may get a little miffed here and there when he sees Jared being flirty and touchy-feely with others especially other guys on set. He wanted those big hands to be touching him. So what? That doesn’t make him jealous. Right? Jared can talk, flirt and touch whoever the hell he wanted.

Jared had been called a lot of things. Sasquatch, Gigantor, JayPad. Jare. You get the picture. But the one thing he has never been called is jealous. That’s because he wasn’t. He wasn’t jealous of his co-star’s friendship with other’s. Namely Jensen’s weird friendship with Misha Collins. Sure, when he saw them together, it made him want to either hurl or scream at them. But, that didn’t mean he was jealous. Just because he wanted Jensen to spend time with him. To fuck him into the mattress like the rumors were going around with Jensen and Misha.

If only the two would get their heads out of their asses, then maybe they would be able to express their feelings for each other and stop being jealous idiots.


End file.
